degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-5261392-20160224044041
Clay/Quinn is so slept on by the fandom. They're often overshadowed by the heavyweights (Naley, Brucas, Leyton, etc.) and I've seen several fans consider them dull, boring, and/or a way to fill screentime. I understand it's hard to compare them to Naley, for example, because Naley has had nine seasons worth of history and development, whereas Clay and Quinn (individually and romantically) were introduced in Season 7. However, I absolutely LOVE these two and they've landed a spot in my top 15 OTPs of all time. ♥ They're definitely the healthiest, most stable couple this show has ever seen. Their love for one another is pure, genuine, and free of any taint. There's never been any lies, jealousy, abandonment, cheating, serious conflicts or arguments - factors that contribute to why pretty much every other OTH ship has been problematic to some extent, at some point in time. I find it interesting that, at the beginning, Clay and Quinn were both carrying around the weight from their previous marriages. Before meeting and eventually falling in love with Quinn, Clay was dealing with the loss of his wife, Sara. She died suddenly as a result of a brain aneurysm and Clay was struggling to cope with her death. He was convinced that he would never fall in love again. He was having hallucinations of Sara, which showed that she was always on his mind and he couldn't let her go. He originally didn't want to let Quinn in, because he felt as if he would be betraying Sara. However, he came to realize that Sara would want him to fall in love with this beautiful and lovely woman, because she loves him and wants him to be happy. As far as Quinn goes, her marriage with her husband, David, was failing. To put it simply, she wasn't happy. She wasn't in love with him anymore. Both Clay and Quinn had cynical, jaded views of love - until they found each other. Thus far, Clay and Quinn's marriage is the epitome of pure, untainted love. They love each other unconditionally. They both offered each other fresh starts and a new beginning. They both helped each other move on from their painful pasts. They know how to keep their relationship healthy, happy, and fun; but are also there to support each other and help one another grow. Like I said before, these two have the most stable relationship on this show. The only serious drama they've dealt with was Katie Ryan. Katie was a tennis player who looked exactly like Sara and Clay couldn't work with her for this reason. She then began to stalk and harass Clay and Quinn, going as far as shooting both of them and leaving them both for dead. She then came back half a season later and attacked Quinn, but Quinn was able to take care of her and now her ass is locked away for good. Even though Quinn took pictures of Katie and was convinced that she was the reason Katie came back, Clay forgave her and reassured her, saying that Katie's actions aren't her fault and he loves her no matter what. These two are perfect and given that One Tree Hill is full of drama, it's a huge accomplishment that they never broke up and were able to be endgame. They remind me of Hardlet, and you know a ship has to be damn near perfection to be compared to my babies. ♥